happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ball Drop
Ball Drop is a game from the Summer Time DVD. Objective In this game, you start off as Hawkeye, and you try to keep on bouncing the ball. Every time you bounce it, it gets higher. You need to get it to a certain height to get to the next level. If it hits the ground, you'll lose a life. It if hits the ground twice, it begins hitting the walls and crushes the character, killing it. There are coins found in the level, which the ball can hit and give you points. There are also heads (list of characters that the head can be are here) which give you lives. Every few levels you will unlock a new character. In the store you can buy characters and new ball designs. The balls will go up higher and will get more coins on touch. Once you get the "This is Awesome" achievement you have gotten all the characters, balls, and achievements and you will be completed with the game. You can keep on playing or go to settings and reset data. Characters *Hawkeye Unlockable characters *Hippy (unlocked at Level 2) *Josh (unlocked at Level 4) *Buckley (unlocked at Level 5) *Party Freak (unlocked at Level 8) *Cryptie (unlocked at Level 10) *Trippy (unlocked at Level 15) *Lifty (unlocked at Level 20) *Shifty (unlocked at Level 20) *Cuddles (100 coins) *Howdy (200 coins) *Meaty (500 coins) *Whiskers (1000 coins) *Pranky (2000 coins) *Billy (5000 coins) *Willy (8000 coins) *Milly (10000 coins) *Lessy (125000 coins) *Snowy (150000 coins) *Spot (175000 coins) *Waddles (200000 coins) *Splendid (250000 coins) *Bonny (300000 coins) *Cubey (400000 coins) *Zero (500000 coins) *Derpy (1000000 coins) (must buy all others to unlock) *Phineas (1000000 coins) (must buy all others to unlock) Head lives *Wooly *The Zebra Ball Designs Starter *Basic Ball Design - A plain red ball *Colorful Ball - Can color it the way you want (app version only) Store *Do-It-Your-Own Ball - Put your own image on it! (unlocked once you get all the other balls) *Splat Ball - White ball with a bunch of red splats (blood) on it (100 coins) *Afro Afro - Rainbow polka-dotted ball (500 coins) (name is reference to "Circus Afro" from Madagascar 3 *Colorful Ball - Can color it the way you want (1000 coins) (costs money in computer and DVD version) *Epic Ball - Has the epic face on it (2000 coins) Achievements *Having a Ball - Play the game *Beginner - Finish Level 1 *Still Beginner - Finish Level 5 *Character Hugs - Get 5 characters *Ball Dropper - Get a ball design *We're Gonna Live - Get a life from Wooly *Thievery - Get Lifty and Shifty *Half of Fame - Get 25 out of 50 levels *Helathy - Get Meaty *Meow - Get Whiskers *Polka-Dot Polka-Dot Afro - Get the Afro Afro ball design *You are Epic - Get Epic Ball *Incompetent superhero - Get Splendid *Still incompetent - Get Bonny *Party Cube - Get hit by the ball as Cubey *Who Are You? - Play as Zero *Herp-A-Derp - Play as Derpy *Canon Guy - Get all the canon characters available *Big Fan - Get all the fanon characters available *Collect Them All - Get all the characters *Throw It - Get all the balls *Finish the Game - Finish Level 50 *This is Awesome - Get all the other achievements Gallery Ball Drop Beta The Zebra.png|The Zebra on the beta version of the achievement list Category:Fan Games